This study will evaluate acute & chronic hemodynamic effects of an angiotensin II receptor antagonist (ACEII), Irbesartan, in the treatment of heart failure (HF). ACE Inhibitors are standard medications used in treatment of HF. Those patients who remain symptomatic on their usual HF medications are ACE intolerant are eligible to participate in this study. Phase II.